blessed is the black rose that grows in the night so dark as your soul
by ItaMenherZednan
Summary: Una Condesa hace un trato con un demonio para poder cobrar venganza de todos aquellos que alguna vez la hicieron sufrir, y la gota que derramo el vaso fue su atractivo profesor de literatura, como sobrevivirá el instinto asesino de una condesa frustrada y berrinchuda a los deseos de un sexy Demonio Sebastian X O.C
1. Introducción

_Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de_Yana Toboso_, los apellidos de mi O.C no me pertenecen, legítimamente son de la Casa Imperial correspondiente _

_Advertencias: me base en anime así que no esperen leer una perfecta relación en cuanto a estos, además de contener lenguaje bastante grotesco._

_Bueno aquí esta mi historia, no sean malos conmigo solo soy una adolescente haciendo su primeros trabajos, ya saben denle en favoritos y Review._

_Oh, Amor! Mientras la vida es nuestra, No acumules las bellezas rosas y blancas, Pero arranca la hermosura que huye de las flores Para que adornen nuestro pequeño sendero de luz: Pues pronto habremos de ahogarnos En la amarga hierba de los muertos. Separados, tristes espectros de la noche. (Ernest Christopher Dawson (1867-1900)) _

Los senderos de la vida te llevan a distintos puntos, a muchos los lleva a un hermoso destino y otros les pone pruebas tan dolorosas que solo los pecados capitales los hacen fuertes, he llegado a esta hermosa conclusión , la vida tiene a sus favoritos y yo no era una de ellas, me había mandado a un mundo lleno de banalidades, egoísmo, avaricia, tantas cosas de las cuales las personas no se daban cuenta, tras mi titulo de nobleza el cual mi familia paterna siempre ostento como si fuese un orgullo, esta una niña desvalida, sola y con muchos complejos, los cuales nunca habían salido a la luz, hasta aquel día, el 30 de abril de 2006, tenia apenas 20 años, claro se me hicieron 200 con mi hermosa familia, la cual se encargaba de hacerme ver como la loca, descarriada de la noble familia.


	2. Dunkle Tränen (Lagrimas Oscuras)

_Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _Yana Toboso_, los apellidos de mi O.C no me pertenecen, legítimamente son de la Casa Imperial correspondiente_

_Advertencias: me base en anime así que no esperen leer una perfecta relación en cuanto a estos, además de contener lenguaje bastante grotesco._

_-ya saben denle en favoritos y Review-_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Mi vida se supone era normal para una chica como yo, nacida como lo dije antes en una de las mejores familias de Alemania y de Rusia, mi madre era una de las Condesas descendientes de los zares de Rusia, bueno ex zares, mi padre el bisnieto del ultimo rey de Alemania, la vida hasta el punto de vista económico social me sonreía, pero que había detrás de esa riqueza, dolor, soledad, apatía, egoísmo, cosas que una persona normal no vive, o tal vez si, pero no en esa cantidad, recuerdo mis años de secundaria donde la mayoría de mis compañeros no se me acercaban gracias a mis dos hermosos guardaespaldas, los cuales eran mas altos que yo, con cuerpos trabajados y uniformes extraños, la preparatoria fue peor, de eso jamás hablare ya que odiaba esa escuela, creí ver la luz cuando entre a la universidad, mi vida cambiaría o al menos eso creí, puedo jurar que sigo ahí, sentada en aquella banca junto a la ventana, viendo las hojas de los arboles moverse al compas del viento, la primavera casi se asomaba, faltaba un mes y seriamos casi libres de la nieve, estaba lejos de casa, bueno si así se le puede llamar al casi castillo que tenemos por casa en Alemania, ahora estaba en Inglaterra, estudiando Filosofía y letras, vivía en un cómodo departamento en Addison Crescent, me había costado mucho trabajo convencer a mi tía Dihne de conservar ese departamento, bueno al menos yo le llamaba de esa manera, mi tía solía referirse a mi hermoso hogar como "pocilga", "hoyo de mala muerte", "choza" y varios adjetivos un poco vulgares para el vocabulario de mi casi madre, la felicidad me inundaba por fin me deshacía de mi aburrida abuela, mi tonta prima Elizabeth y el estúpido de su coronel Hamilton, por mencionar algunos, las cosas fueron cambiando desde que el profesor Paul personalmente me llevo al auditorio, todo se quedo en silencio, el hombre de por lo menos 50 años se impuso con solo pisar el auditorio, miro a todos por sus pequeñas gafas redondas, me miro de reojo y supe que tenia que seguirlo, mis tenis rechinaban en la madera del piso, todo el mundo me miro atento, a nadie se le trataba así a caso que fuese alguien muy rico, en ese caso el Decano me estaba presumiendo como su nueva adquisición, lo note por su sonrisa al comenzar a hablar - Buenos días jóvenes, siéntense por favor- espero a que todos se sentaran y guardaran compostura, note que unas chicas de la esquina superior derecha hablaban y me miraban como a un Alíen o algo por el estilo, - bien jóvenes, por favor denle la bienvenida a la Cond…- lo mire con suplica para que no dijera mi titulo, pero pareció importarle poco, - A la Condesa Bietka von Hohenzollern Stroganovs -dijo con un mal acento alemán y ruso - lo he dicho bien- me pregunto sonriendo, sus mejillas rosadas se le asomaban, solo asentí con la cabeza -bien, quiero que todos le den una bienvenida- aplaudió como si se tratase de una estrella, que asco, todo había empezado mal, muchos chicos aplaudieron algo irónicos, fui a sentarme en una de las ultimas filas, dos chicas de cabello casi perfecto se me acercaron -no tienes pinta de condesa sabes- observe sus bolsos de muy buena calidad para ser imitación -al igual que tu bolso tiene pinta de Louis Vuitton, pero no lo es- la mitad del auditorio comenzó a reírse, y unos mas cuchicheaban mi comportamiento -BASTA JOVENES- grito alguien desde el frente -siéntense, comenzamos con el capitulo 1 de Literatura Clásica, quiero que me digan que entendieron de este capitulo- los sonidos de las hojas eran desesperantes, todos querían absorber todo el conocimiento en las primeras líneas, estaba completamente absorta de la realidad, -Señorita Norman, quisiera decirme quien fue el pionero de la literatura clásica y cual era su nacionalidad- pregunto el profesor a la chica que anteriormente me había insultado, tomo un mechón de cabello y lo enredo en su dedo -no lo sé profesor Frederick- sonrió coquetamente al profesor el cual no se inmuto, - que decepción jóvenes, como es posible que no…- alce la mano como una niña asustada -dígame señorita…- me levante a pesar de que mis piernas temblaban mas que una gelatina -Literatura clásica, nació en Grecia con Homero y sus dos grandes obras la Ilíada y la Odisea- nadie dijo nada -muy bien, ahora seria usted tan amable de decirnos su nombre- se sentó sobre el escritorio y carraspeo un poco -soy Bietka- siguió con la clase, mi profesor de literatura clásica, el señor Frederick Zafransky, calcule su edad y esta oscilaba entre los 30 y 35, su piel era tan blanca que lastimaba, el cabello color miel perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y con la voz mas excitante jamás oída hasta ese momento, cualquier chica moría por el profesor, no quería incluirme en ellas, pero sí, caí lentamente en ese abismo que todos llamamos amor, podía matar por el profesor Frederick, hasta que habían pasado 2 meses y todo cambio, su risa burlona y mueca de disgusto llamo la atención de todos en la biblioteca, recuerdo que calificábamos los exámenes, yo era su favorita obviamente y en esos arranques de egocentrismo le confesé todo.

- señor Frederick- le llame un tanto nerviosa

- dime Bietka, que es lo que sucede- no despego la mirada de su examen, fruncía el ceño al ver las respuestas

-para usted que significa amor- no me atreví a mirarlo, pues seguramente estaba mas roja que un tomate

-supongo que es un estado donde te idiotizas por completo- paso al siguiente examen

-bueno, yo quería decirle que…- me interrumpió mirándome penetrantemente con esas esmeraldas que me quitaban el sueño.

-que estas enamorada de mi, déjame decirte niña que es mejor que saques eso de tu cabeza- no dije nada, sentía que algo me partía por dentro, solo tome su cabeza y lo bese, nunca había besado a nadie, así que solo lo pegue contra mis labios, se zafó de mi explotando en risa -en serio a eso le llamas un beso- no contuvo su risa, salí corriendo, varios chicos comenzaron a burlarse de mi, solo corrí hasta que mis piernas se doblaron, había llegado a unas aulas casi vacías, el ala donde casi nadie iba, todo estaba mal, a nadie le importaba, solo quería morir, gritar, golpear, mis lagrimas de dolor se convertían en negras debido al poco delineador que me ponía, una llamada entro a mi celular haciéndome saltar.

-diga- conteste tratando de contener mi tono lloroso

-señorita algo muy malo paso- la voz de mi sirvienta sonaba muy tensa

-que sucede habla ya- las peores cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, mis historias de asesinatos cobraban vida cada vez que alguien moría o se accidentaba

-hubo un ataque terrorista en Turquía, su tía falleció-

definitivamente la vida conspiraba contra mi, la voz de mi sirvienta sonaba muy lejos, mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, mi pecho iba a explotar como una bomba, no de dolor, si no de odio, de venganza, sangre, como veneno recorría cada una de mis venas inundando mi corazón, mi mente y mis músculos, todo mi cuerpo se movía al compas de la venganza la cual era una diabólica melodía, tan hipnotizante.

- MALDITO SEAS - grite con todo lo que mis pulmones daban, necesitaba desahogarme, mitigar ese dolor que corrompía mis entrañas, -ahora sé que no existes, que solo la maldad rige la vida, los pecados corrompen a la sociedad haciendo de ella un ganado, siendo todos una basura, llegando al punto de matarse entre ellos, el poder, dinero y avaricia gobiernan a cada persona, muchos escondidos bajo la estúpida religión, ahora déjame verte, quiero ver a quien esta detrás de esto, quiero escupirte en la cara, donde estas si tu adversario no existe, tu tampoco- el polvo del salón se volvió una cortina de humo negro, bajo mis pies se sentían plumas, tome una de ellas y era tan negra que podía brillar por si sola -Eres una niña muy berrinchuda, aquí estoy que quieres, o al fin te diste cuenta que a él no le interesas, que no le importas, te diré algo, él es un niño con un juguete grande, no sabe que hacer con el, pero lo desgasta- la voz provenía de una esquina -ahora van a jugarme una broma, muy bien no me interesa- una risa bastante distorsionada y diabólica casi revienta mis tímpanos -niña, niña, ustedes suelen ser tan interesantes, dime que deseas, que deseo codicioso esconde tu puro corazón…BIETKA- un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar mi nombre en aquella voz gutural -que deseo, no deberías ya saberlo tu, solo ayúdame a cumplirlo- de nuevo esa risa estúpida y perturbadora -muy bien, pero sabes que todo tiene un precio-guarde silencio y camine hacia la voz -piensas que me interesa el precio de tus servicios- un frio aliento recorrió mi cuello, sentía las plumas rozar mi cuerpo, estaba muerta de miedo, esto no era una broma, era real, había invocado a un demonio y había hecho un trato con eso -muy bien mi querida condesa, nuestro trato será sellado- una ardor inmenso se ubicaba en mi antebrazo, sentía que iba a deshacerse, trate de soportar el dolor que tenía, pero no pude, mi cuerpo reacciono en defensa, me desmayé, valla forma de defensa podrán pensar, pero es mi anatomía y no podía hacer nada con ella, así fue como mi pacto con un demonio quedo sellado, como una sentencia de muerte, como una sentencia de desgracias.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno tengo una afición por poner canciones para la fanfic, así que la recomendación para leer este capitulo es

Romance - Buck Tick :D ( watch?v=JdxNjCnsnIY&feature=player_embedded )


	3. Poe's Daughter

_Bueno hola de nuevo, me tarde un poco con la fic lo sé, no me juzguen soy principiante en esto, dejen sus comentarios por favor, he decido traducirla al ingles pero como no soy muy buena en esto, lo haré después, perdonme pero soy una mierda en el idioma. bueno el capitulo se titulo "__Poe's Daughter" si leen podrán saber por que (nadie lo lee para que te haces tonta)_

_D: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen _

Habían pasado ya varios años desde aquel incidente, a mi tía siempre le gustaron mis historias y en honor a ella empecé a publicarlas, tras tres años desde que mi primer libro se lanzo he tenido que sobrevivir sola no quería que mi familia se enterara de que hacia en Inglaterra, aun que tarde o temprano lo harían.

El sonido de mi celular me hizo despertar, con la mano alargada lo busque en el mueble al lado de mi cama, pero no estaba.

- Madame, es la señorita Nina- la voz de mi asistente demonio me despertó por completo

-te he dicho que no hagas eso- le arrebate el teléfono con el ceño fruncido -Hola, si ya estoy despierta que quieres- su voz aguda resoplaba por todo el teléfono regañándome por que llegaría tarde a la firma de autógrafos en la biblioteca británica, colgué el teléfono pues no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando sus reclamos, ya bastante tenia con mi madre, quien guardaba mi secreto, no por mi, si no por la familia.

-señorita quiere que prepare el auto- no le respondí, solo avente la mano en señal de que se fuera para poder bañarme tranquila, el agua caliente abría mis poros y mis recuerdos, nadie podría entender mi vida, nadie excepto mi asistente, sonreí al recordar el rostro de Frederick , cuando él me llevaba en brazos a la enfermería, me sumergí para poder recordar la escena.

-Bietka que te ha pasado estas llena de p…- el profesor estaba a punto de tocarme, pero el chico vestido con un traje elegante de mayordomo se lo impidió interponiendo su demoniaco brazo

- disculpe, no quiero que la toque, esta muy perturbada- le sonrió de manera torcida e hipócrita

-bien bien señorita, que le ha pasado- me pregunto la regordeta enfermera que ahora me revisaba

- solo se me bajo la presión, eso creo-

- valla valla que tenemos aquí, si lo ve el decano morirá- las miradas se centraron en mi antebrazo izquierdo -bueno te dejare descansar unos minutos y podrás irte a casa- salió de la enfermería con el profesor.

- ahora quiero que me digas quien eres- me senté para mirarlo de frente

- solo soy un simple mayordomo- sus ojos como rubíes se clavaron en mi.

-bien, pero supongo que tienes un nombre-

- el que usted quiera ponerme, joven ama- le alce una ceja casi al instante

-mira, soy escritora, pero ahora no quiero pensar en otro nombre, hazlo tu, solo que no sea uno que venga en la demonología- me sonrió sarcásticamente -que sucede-

- si me lo permite, es muy gracioso, viniendo de usted joven ama, quien tiene el nombre de un súcubo- ese demonio tenia razón, la fascinación de mi abuelo me había costado ese maldito nombre.

- eso es algo que no te importa, así que dime que nombre has pensado-

-anteriormente, mi nombre humano era Sebastian Michaelis- baje de un brinco de la camilla y lo pase de largo

- me gusta Sebastian, ahora vámonos a casa- el demonio siguió mis pasos hasta la entrada de la facultad.

La voz de aquel demonio se hizo ondas en la bañera, salí de repente.

- que quieres, ya te he dicho que no me interrumpas en el baño- limpie el exceso de agua en mis ojos

-lo siento joven ama, pero tenemos el tiempo encima para la firma de autógrafos- cerro los ojos para que saliera de la bañera y ponerme una bata la cual ya tenia en posición, la amarre y lo admire con los ojos cerrados, era como una estatua, una perfecta obra de arte demoniaca, tenia la fascinación de llamarlo así para no olvidarme de su naturaleza.

-Sebastian, me estas estorbando- abrió los ojos y se movió para que pudiera pasar

- me he tomado el atrevimiento de escogerle un modelo para la ocasión- comencé a reírme

- ojala no sea uno como el de la primera vez-

-la joven ama tiene fascinación por verme y recordar ese momento- mi sonrisa se congelo al oír lo primero

-lo que sea, quiero que salgas para que pueda vestirme-

- como ordene- salió portando con elegancia esos jeans rotos color negro, tenis negros de marca conocida y una camisa del mismo color desfajada con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, las mangas recogidas, si, deleite de hombre para los que no sabían que ni siquiera era humano, claro ningún humano podría ser tan perfecto e incitante, tome lo que Sebastian escogió, mis jeans de hace dos días, mis tenis slip-on clásicos con mi camiseta de Behemoth (banda de Black Metal), había aprendido muy rápido, cuando baje él estaba en el auto, mi hermoso bebe, como llamaba a mi Maserati gran turismo.

-bien Sebastian vámonos ya- mientras botaba el celular a la parte trasera

-he decidido tirarle esos jeans, los ha llevado dos días seguidos-

- ya Sebastian no seas tan quisquilloso-

-no lo soy, pero usted es una dama-

-como sea no los tiraras, es una orden-

- como lo desee-

El silencio volvió a consumirnos hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde un mar de chicos vestidos de negro con estoperoles por doquier me gritaban, Nina me miro enojada por un segundo y sonrió mientras entre dientes me regañaba, las chicas se volvían locas cuando Sebastian pasaba, entre sus gritos se encontraba el nombre del protagonista -¡Baltazar!- grito una chica casi en mi oído, cuando entramos ahí estaba la prensa, el fenómeno mundial, "carnaval de cuerpos" , era el nombre de mí 3ª libro, era una saga, "el pacto" solía llamarla...

_bueno ya saben continuara :D nos vemos , creen que lo olvide, bueno aqui esta la canción bueno video (__ /-i4iHcDEIKs__ )_


End file.
